An unexplained accident
by sportbrat101
Summary: during the summer luna and neville get together at luna's hous for a bit of fun. but what if it ends up where luna is pregnate with neville's child? what will happen!


(I do not own any harry potter characters and this story is not for profit of any kind!)

Chapter 1

Now as you know Neville and Luna had meet each other in their fifth year at good old Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. when harry and his two best friends, Ron and Harmonie started a DA club in secret, since voldemort and the death eaters were on the rise once again. at first both Luna and Neville thought that their hormones were playing tricks on them whenever they would even look at each other.

Luna being the calm and happy witch that everyone knew, whenever she looked at Neville or speak his name she would blush as red as a tomato. as for Neville it would take all of his courage just to even say a word to Luna.

eventually the two got over their shyness and began to talk one another about what they both liked and disliked. soon the two were really good friends that nothing would stop them from seeing each other except snape, who neville feared the most out of anything besides Draco and his two friends.

but when the time came for the two teens to tell each other their true feelings about each other, they had to go and help harry on a dangerous mission that almost got everyone killed. the part when neville grabbed luna by the hand and lead her to safety is when they realized that they definitely had fallen in love with each other.

the morning that harry, ron, hermoine, ginny, neville, and luna had arrived back at hogwarts was then the two teens go off by themselves to the court yard to the brigde that looks like it is about to fall and well lets just tell you in a flashback?

FLASHBACK

on the bridge the two love birds are alone with the sun shining and a cool wind blows. "_you know Neville back in the hall of prophecies you were actually really brave like a true griffendor, even when all of us were almost killed_" luna spoke with a bit of blush creeping up on her face.

"_really? well I didn`t think I was actually_" neville said nervously. "_but you were and when you saved me from those falling crystal balls I was surprised that you did that_" she spoke softly.

"_and you didn`t let go of my hand until we thought we were safe_", by now neville was fully red from head to toe.

"_y-yeah since I didn`t want you getting hurt or left to die_" he said, "_you know there is something that I want to tell you but I don`t know your ready to hear it_" she said.

neville`s heart started to race as luna said that. "_well you can tell me what is on your mind I won`t make fun of you or anything_"

"_well for one thing is that I find you the most kindest, smartest, and at times bravest boy I have ever met_" she said using the words from her heart. "_second whenever I am talking to you or being near you I feel like fairies are flying around inside me" _

neville looked into her deep blue eyes as she continued, really feeling his heart beating fast.

"_third is I think I have fallen deeply in love with you down to were I don`t want to come out_"

neville was totally speechless of what luna just told him, yet he felt the same thing for her as she did for him and this was something he never thought would happen to him in all of his life.

"_l-luna I feel the exact same way for you and yet people don`t see how beautiful, creative, and so full of wisdom you have_" he said which felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and heart.

the two teens were making their way closer to each other down to where their noses almost touched, luna placed a hand on Neville's cheek and made it`s way down to nevilles shoulder. "_you seriously think I am all those things you just told me right?_" she asked softly.

"_luna I would never lie to you_" he said with a loving smile as luna closed her eyes and leaned forward to press her lips against neville`s. due to the fact that luna was shorter then him he bent down and gently kissed luna`s soft lips against his.

neville was actually surprised that his fear melted away when he knew that he would end up kissing luna at some point. the two broke away and stared into each others eyes until neville spoke again once more.

"_luna no matter what happens in these dark times with death eaters and you-know-you running around trying to take over the world is I will always be there for you and I`ll even try really hard when it seems like I am not_" he said giving luna`s forhead a sweet gentle kiss.

"_and I will do the same for you because I love you_" she said going to kiss neville again but there romantic moment was interrupted by no other the prince of slitheren himself Draco malfoy.

"_so nevie longbottom and loonie lovegood are making out_?" he said with his trademark smirk, neville had an eritated look on his face when draco started talking.

"_actually it's not that much of a surprize to me_" he said "_oh really? why's that malfoy_?" asked a voice coming from behind draco's back.

the blonde boy turned around to see the famouse harry potter, along with his friends hermoine and ron who had angry expressions on their faces.

"_why is that you ask? it's it obvoius that the 4th loser of griffendor and the number 1 freak of ravenclaw end up with each other!_" draco said as he bursted into laughter and luna hid her red face into neville's chest.

"why don't you leave them alone?! since you just jealouse of what they have that you don't!" ron practically screamed in anger.

draco stopped laughing and his smirk turned into a sour sneer, that only made neville shudder in fear as he hugged luna tighter. _'well this proves that neville will keep his promise of being here for me and...maybe he might protect me as well'_ luna thoght as she looked up at neville, with a loving smile.

"_really? and just what would that be weasel? huh!?"_ draco said know truning his body and face toward harry and his trio.'_ I_ _really had enough of this guy'_ nevillie thought in his head as he pulled out his wand and shouted "stupify!"

soon draco was twitching and he began to grow really angery that some how neville wasn't feeling scared about draco and there was a 50% chance that his fear of snape couldn't make him scared. both harry, ron, and hermione were staring at neville in total surprise.

"_neville! you just blasted draco! no one ever done that to him since harry blasted him in our second year_" ron said with a smirk.

"_well at least we can get back to what we were doing before_" luna spoke smiling at neville sweetly as he felt himself go red from head to toe.

END FLASH BACK

Now it was the last two weeks of summer and neville was staying over at luna's house for at least 3 days since luna wanted neville to meet her father before he left for a busness trip in france. there was a bit of a tense feeling in the air when luna's father layed eyes on neville, maybe being scolded by snape would be alot better than this but yet neville knew how much this ment to luna so he had to do this for her anyway.

"so father this is the boy I was talking about in my letters to you" luna spoke softly. "I see...well I think he looks like a nice young man" the man spoke.

"so your a longbottom? I knew both your parents in the order of the phoniex, both full of life and dreams for you...and might I say what a sad tragic thing that happened to them" the old man spoke placing a hand on neville's sholder.

"well they were loyal right to the very end and they still are" neville said with a smile.

"you have your father's kindness" he said. "well luna I give you full permission to be with neville longbottom".

"thank-you daddy!" luna said as she gave her father a hug, the old man couldn't help but smile at his wonderful daughter.

"your going to have to excuse me since I have a train to catch" luna's father spoke, "but why can't you just apperate to france?" neville asked.

"well my boy with death eatters roming the skies I would say you would have pure nerve and a tomb stone waiting for you" he spoke. "you got a good point there" neville repiled.

"now neville take good care of luna there and luna please be safe when I come back" he said as he smiled and started walking down the road. "we will daddy! and have a good time!" luna called.

together the two love birds watched as luna's father become a small dot in the distance, then they went off inside the house to make themselves a romantic dinner. soon after there dinner the two had gone on a romantic walk until it started to rain that is but the two didn't mind runing back holding hands until they got back inside the house.

"you know when I was little I would always go outside and dance around in the rain with the rain spirits" luna paused as neville chuckled a bit, "but after that my mother would scold me and make me take a hot bath until my skin was red, but after that she would read me stories by the fire place".

"wow! I was never alloud to do that" neville said, both teens were dripping wet with water. it wasn't until luna snezed and she began to shake a bit with coldness.

"maybe you should have a bath...that is if you want to" neville suggested with a bit of consern in his voice.

"actually that's a great idea and maybe you can join me if you want" luna said giving neville a smirk. neville felt himself go read all over, as he followed his girlfriend up the stairs as if he were hipnotized by luna's suggestion.

when the two reached the bathroom luna removed her wet shirt first before turning on the water and poured strawberry scented bubble bath into the warm water. as the tub was filling up luna started to remove her damp skirt that seemed to have tighten, she looked up at neville and smiled it's obvious that luna was not ashamed of showing off her body.

"neville can you give me a hand with my skirt I think the zipper is stuck" luna asked with a bit of blush crepping up on her face.


End file.
